universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Confederacy of Independent Systems
This is a profile for Confederacy of Independent Systems from Star Wars. Summary The Confederacy of Independent Systems (or CIS) was formed from the corruption of the Galactic Republic, these systems broke away and prepared for an all out war that would change the fate of the galaxy forever. They have built one of the largest armies ever shown in Star Wars. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leaders *Count Dooku Second-in-command *General Grievous *Asajj Ventress Military Leaders Notable Individuals *Bounty Hunters **Durge **Cad Bane **Jango Fett Military Units Infantry Vehicles Spacecraft Capital ship classes |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Lightsabers (Count Dooku, Asajj Ventress, General Grievous) * Arm Ray Shields (Durge) * Mace (Durge) Ranged weapons * E-5 blaster rifle * E-5C Heavy Blaster * Wrist Blasters * Laser Cannons * CR-2 * FWMB-10K * TL-50 Heavy Repeater * E-5s Sniper Rifle * DC-15LE * E-5s * IQA-11 * A280-CFE * NT-242 * RG-4D * BLURRG-1120 * Bulldog RLR * SE-14 Blaster Pistol * SE-14c Commando Pistol Turrets * Blaster Turret ** Double Barrel Repeating Turret Explosives * E-60R Rocket Launcher * Radiation Launcher * Trip Mine * Scan Dart * Thermal Grenades The Separatists is formed from numerous factions and organizations which are as follows: * Trade Federation * Techno Union * Retail Caucus * InterGalactic Banking Clan * Commerce Guild * Corporate Alliance Territories Raxus * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (Raxus serves as the planet where Separatist leaders meet to make decisions about the war efforts) * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: humans * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown There are many other Cities that serve as central points for different command centers, Ex. Northern Command. Civilization Stats Tier 4: Galactic: They are a group of civilizations and organizations that have the capabilities of hyperspeed travel that allowed them to traverse the distance of the galaxy in short amount of time. Power Source Science: FTL Travel (the Confederacy possess the ability to travel through Hyperspace to reach different points in the Galaxy in short amount of time) EMP Blast (the Battleship Malevolence is capable of creating an Ion blast that disables enemy ships and any other electronics) Bio-Destruction (The Defoliator Tanks fire armaments that are purposed in the destruction organic matter) Divine: Precognition (Sith are known to perceive and react to high speed attacks using the Force) Telekinetic Blast (Sith are capable of using the force to push in an attack or to move things away from themselves) Telekinesis (Sith are capable of lifting, move and/or pulling objects or people towards themselves) Conquest Stats Tier 6-A: Multi-System:: they are a confederacy that is made up of hundreds of star systems, thus are in control of a vast majority of the Galaxy. Count Dooku also noted that their forces out match the size of the Republics a hundred to one, with their forces estimated size to be around quintillions. Power Stats |-|Legend= DC: Unknown: Battleships planetary bombardment which causes great damage to to near life wiping. Multi-Continent: Count Dooku, being able to combat elite Jedi while struggling on both sides. Large Island: the destructive capacity of their Battleships turbo lasers which can cause serious damage to other battleships. Large Town: Starfighters with rockets and bombs. Small Town: Starfighter turbo blasters. Multi-City Block: with Tanks powerful cannons and heavy guns. Large Building: Droid Infantry with heavy weapons and explosives. Small Building: Biker and Platform gun firepower. Wall-Street: Droid Infantry standard weaponry. Athletic: Droid regular strength. Durability: Multi-Continent: Count Dooku's durability via augmented with the Force. Large Island: Battleships' durability with their deflector shields up. Large Town-Town: Starfighter and tank armor durability, should be capable of holding off against other heavy weapons similar to that. Street-Athletic: Droid Infantry with their durability, should be somewhat comparable to standard infantry, slightly higher without weapons. Speed: Massively FTL+: Hyperspace travels for their ships which they can travel from one part of the Galaxy to another in a short period of time. FTL: Count Doku's reaction and combat speed, comparable to high ranked Jedi. Relativistic: the flying speed of ships through regular space. Massively Hypersonic: Reaction speed, augmented by precognition for Count Dooku. Hypersonic: Count Dooku's combat speed. Transonic: Spacecraft flight speed in atmosphere. Subsonic: Count Dooku running speed. Superhuman+: Gun Platform flight speed. Peak Human: Droid running speed. Athletic-Normal Human: Tank and ground transport speed. |-|Canon= DC: Unknown: Battleships planetary bombardment which causes great damage to to near life wiping. Large Town: Count Dooku, being able to combat elite Jedi while struggling on both sides. Large Island: the destructive capacity of their Battleships turbo lasers which can cause serious damage to other battleships. Large Town: Starfighters with rockets and bombs. Small Town: Starfighter turbo blasters. Multi-City Block: with Tanks powerful cannons and heavy guns. Large Building: Droid Infantry with heavy weapons and explosives. Small Building: Biker and Platform gun firepower. Wall-Street: Droid Infantry standard weaponry. Athletic: Droid regular strength. Durability: Large Town: Count Dooku's durability via augmented with the Force. Large Island: Battleships' durability with their deflector shields up. Large Town-Town: Starfighter and tank armor durability, should be capable of holding off against other heavy weapons similar to that. Street-Athletic: Droid Infantry with their durability, should be somewhat comparable to standard infantry, slightly higher without weapons. Speed: Massively FTL+: Hyperspace travels for their ships which they can travel from one part of the Galaxy to another in a short period of time. Relativistic: the flying speed of ships through regular space. Massively Hypersonic: Reaction speed, augmented by precognition for Count Dooku. Subsonic: Count Dooku's combat speed. Transonic: Spacecraft flight speed in atmosphere. Superhuman: Count Dooku running speed without Force Powers. Superhuman+: Gun Platform flight speed. Peak Human: Droid running speed. Athletic-Normal Human: Tank and ground transport speed. Skills Stats The Confederate army is composed majority of robots and can replenish their forces relatively quickly by how cheap they are. And because of their robotic nature, they can survive in many hazardous environments such as space , underwater and toxic areas. Strengths/Pros Their greatest strength comes from their overwhelming numbers and their weapons that they keep creating that are made to increase their destructive capabilities. They tend to be lead by tactical and strategic minds that have led to many victories over the Republic. Weaknesses/Flaws The Battle Droids tend to be incompantant at times when are leaderless Lor are alone. They are also physically weak for physical combat that would let regular soldiers to overwhelm them at times. Wins/Loses Gallery Count_Dooku.jpg| Count Dooku, leader of the Confederacy. Homing_Spider_Droid.png| Droid army of Geonosis in full go. Sep-alliance.jpg| The Separatist Council discussing their plans. Raxus.png| Raxus, the main world which operates as the base of operations for the CIS. Category:Star Wars Category:Tier 4 Civilization Category:Antagonist Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Movie Category:TV Series Category:Gaming Category:Army Category:Tier 6-A Conquest Category:Science Category:Divinity Category:SW Legend Category:SW Canon